Prodigio, primogénito y ricachón
by Lore24
Summary: Protagonista: Greg Sanders. No soy dueña del personaje ni nada de la serie. Greg cuenta su historia desde su infancia. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen malas palabras y/o castigo corporal.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: La visita de Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf a su nietecito**

Era un bello día soleado en la mansión de los Sanders.

Habían vuelto de hacer algunas compras, Ángela "Angie" Hojem/Sanders y su esposo Edward "Eddie" Sanders ambos de unos 30 o 32 años de edad, arrastraban de ambos brazos hacia adentro de la casa a su único hijo de 10 años, Gregory "Greg" Arrick Sanders.

No quería entrar, porque además de que su madre le daría un baño, hacia berrinche por un juguete que había visto en una tienda cercana y quería que se lo compraran, sin embargos sus padres negaron su pedido.

-¡No es justo! ¡Son malos conmigo!-gritaba pataleando el niño llorando a lágrima viva

-eso no es cierto, Greg, tienes muchos juguetes con los que puedes jugar-lo regaño su padre

-¡Pero yo también quiero ese!-

-basta, Greg, tus abuelos van a llegar y te van a encontrar llorando-lo amenazo su madre, rápidamente el pequeño dejo de patalear y se quedo callado.

Mientras su esposo guardaba las compras recientes, ella se llevo a rastras a su hijo al baño. Y lo baño a la fuerza.

-ahí estas, tan bonito con esa ropa…mi Greggy-dijo su padre cuando su madre termino de vestirlo. Greg lo miro entre furioso y embroncado porque había sido obligado a tomar un baño y a usar camisa y una pajarita (moño) celeste.

-sí, aunque con esa cara va a asustar a alguien-dijo su madre burlona dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño

-tus abuelos ya están abajo, en la sala, esperando a que se termine de cocinar nuestro almuerzo-comento su padre

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!-grito emocionado Greg corriendo hacia donde estaban sus abuelos

-¡Greggy!-gritaron ellos alegres

-¡Nana Olaf! ¡Papá Olaf!-grito el niño corriendo a abrazar a ambos

Él amaba tanto a sus abuelos, ambos lo habían prácticamente criado, además de sus padres, claro. Vivian junto a él y sus padres hasta que él cumplió 6 años y entro a la escuela primaria. Luego se mudaron, pero aun así, los días de semana iban a su casa a cuidarlo mientras sus padres estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

Su padre era un respetado y apreciado jefe de una enorme empresa internacional de Electrodomésticos. Mientras que su madre era gerente (o algo así) en una enorme tienda de ropa femenina y masculina, para adultos, adolescentes y niños. Así que Greg había crecido malcriado y mimado en casi todos los aspectos.

Sus abuelos maternos (o sea, ellos), habían viajado desde Noruega cuando su abuelo embarazo a su abuela de su madre y fue expulsado del país.

Ser mitad noruego era…interesante, su familia lo hacía celebrar cosas y tener ciertas tradiciones que otras familias no tenían. E incluso aprender el idioma era entretenido para el pequeño Greg.

Él era un buen chico, dentro de todo, un excelente estudiando en una cierta escuela Primaria de niños prodigios de California, San Diego. Amante de la ciencia desde los 5 años, a pesar de que sus amigos y familiares siempre le habían dicho que eso era cosa de "Nerds y Geeks". Fanático de la música Rock, a pesar de su poca edad, y también del ajedrez y los X-Files.

Había empezado a hacer sus primeros movimientos en ajedrez junto a su padre a los 7 años, un día cuando él volvió del trabajo. Cuando noto que su hijo estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer, lo invito a aprender a jugar ajedrez. Era increíble como aprendía de rápido, también con que agilidad y talento aprendía ese niñito.

Pero como cualquier hijo único, era caprichoso, un poco maleducado y a veces travieso cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-¡Gregory Kyle Sanders!-grito de repente su padre, Greg dejo unos minutos a sus abuelos y fue a ver a su padre que lo llamaba.

Estaba en su habitación, furioso, con el ceño más que fruncido y dos revistas de porno y otra de una supermodelo en la mano. Greg trago saliva, asustado, esperando la horrible reprimenda de su padre…otra vez lo había descubierto con sus revistas viejas escondidas bajo su almohada…

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que hacen estas revistas escondidas en tu cama, jovencito?!-grito enfurecido su padre

-aaammm…yo…jejeje…es una historia larga…-dijo nerviosísimo el niño haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa intentando que su padre se apiadara de él

-¡No es la primera vez, Gregory! ¡Y lo sabes!-grito enojadísimo su padre mirándolo furioso a los ojos

-lo siento, papi, te prometo que será la última vez que lo haga-dijo Greg fingiendo cara de afligido, aunque por dentro sabía que eso no sería verdad

-eso espero, Greg, eso espero. Porque la próxima vez no seré tan compresivo ni tolerante, y tendré que castigarte-lo amenazo su padre -Así que más te vale que te comportes-lo reprendió su padre. Greg se quedo en silencio, molesto, pero sin coraje para levantar una queja contra él y lo vio irse de la habitación con las revistas en la mano derecha.

¿En serio? ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! No podía creer que su padre lo había amenazado con castigarlo ¿Tan malo era lo que había hecho? Tenía miles de esas revistas, empolvadas, en un rincón de su armario…que Greg hace un tiempo había descubierto. La primera vez la tentación fue tan grande para él, que termino llevándose una, su madre al poco tiempo lo descubrió, lo regaño y se la quito. Y esta había sido la segunda. Greg no quería ni imaginarse como lo "sancionaría" su padre si lo encontraba una tercera vez escondiendo una de esas revistas o con "las manos en la masa". Así que si quería que hubiera una tercera vez, debía ser muy sigiloso y cuidadoso de que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo…y esconderlas en un lugar seguro y fuera de la vista de todos.

Más tarde, su Nana Olaf (su abuela) lo llamo al comedor y comió junto a sus abuelos y padres. Arroz con vegetales…iagh! Greg odiaba los vegetales, quizás toleraría un poco más el arroz, pero las zanahorias y brócolis eran asquerosos.

_-¿Por qué rayos siempre me obligan a comer verduras? Adultos insoportables…-_pensó molesto el niño haciendo fuerza para tragar un pedazo de brócoli

Luego de almorzar, sus padres salieron a pasear por la playa más cercana de la ciudad. Mientras que Greg se quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos…

-¡Papá Olaf! Dime por favor que trajiste las sustancias esas extrañas para hacer experimentos conmigo-dijo emocionado Greg

-jaja, calma, Greg, las traje. Iré a buscarlas al auto, mientras tanto anda a buscar tus tubos de ensayo y demás y tráelos aquí, a la mesa de la sala-le propuso su abuelo sonriéndole a su nieto

Así que casi toda la tarde estuvieron haciendo experimentos. Incluso ensuciaron la alfombra de la sala, lo que hizo enfadar a su abuela.

Pero ambos, estaban tan alegres e intrigados en sus experimentos que casi no se dieron cuenta de que Nana Olaf los reprendía a ambos.

Sus padres tardaron en llegar. Así que sus abuelos le pusieron el pijama, le ordenaron ir a lavarse los dientes, y luego arroparon a su querido nietecito…

-buenas noches, Greggy-dijo su abuela dándole un beso en la mejilla

-sí, buenas noches, pequeño-dijo su abuelo acariciándole la cabeza

-buenas noches, Nana Olaf y Papá Olaf-dijo Greg y luego bostezo, ellos apagaron la lámpara y salieron de la habitación. Dejando a Greg solo para que durmiera tranquilo y abrigado en su cama…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: Limpiando el dormitorio

Era un soleado sábado, la señora y el señor Sanders estaban charlando y disfrutando del aire libre en el patio trasero de su casa, mientras miraban a su hijo que estaba jugando en los columpios y demás juegos de su propio parque de juegos infantil de su casa.

Él deseaba que uno de sus mejores amigos, Frederick, hubiera ido a jugar a su casa…pero no, se había ido a visitar a sus abuelos y tíos a NY (New York). Había sido amigo de Fred desde que tenía "edad de la razón", prácticamente habían crecido juntos…era el hijo de uno de los empleados de su padre y un día que vinieron a ver a su padre lo conoció…y desde entonces era como hermanos inseparables. Él le había enseñado a Greg lo que significaba tener esperanza, y Greg le había enseñado a él lo que era ser gracioso. Compartían casi todo junto, e incluso iban a la misma escuela.

Hablando de NY, sus padres le habían comentado que, quizás, el año que viene irían un tiempo de viaje por dos o cuatro meses por los negocios de su madre. Su padre dejaría le dejaría temporalmente su puesto al Subdirector de la empresa, Thomas Nelson.

Thomas Nelson era un hombre frio y estricto, a Greg le daban escalofríos cada vez que ese hombre venia a su casa a cenar con ellos. Esa mirada tan intensa color azul claro…le revolvía el estomago al pequeño Sanders.

-agh! Problemas en la tienda, otra vez. Tengo que irme, adiós, amor-dijo de repente Ángela dándole un beso tierno pero corto en los labios a su esposo

-adiós, linda-

-mami, ¿te puedo acompañar?-pregunto ansioso Greg

-aammm…no lo sé, Greg-respondió un tanto dudosa su madre

-¡Por favor!-suplico Greg poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado

-okey, puedes venir. Pero no te apartes ni un minuto de mí-le ordeno su madre agarrándolo de la mano derecha

-de acuerdo-acordó Greg y se fue a la tienda con su madre

Cuando volvieron, Greg se puso a escuchar a todo volumen música en su habitación…hasta que de repente apareció su padre y le silencio el equipo de música…

-*cantando* sé que el… ¡Oye!-grito enojado Greg al darse cuenta de que su padre le había silenciado su música

-lo siento, Greg, pero tienes que ordenar y limpiar tu habitación-le ordeno su padre

-¡Pero si no está tan sucia!-se quejo molesto Greg

-vamos, Greg, están todos tus juguetes, zapatillas y ropa tirada por todas partes…debes admitirlo, es un desastre viviente tu cuarto-dijo su padre levantando una ceja

-¡que no!-volvió a protestar Greg

-Greg…-

-papá, pero yo puedo limpiarla mañana…-

-eso dijiste ayer-

-pero…-

-¡basta de peros, Greg! O limpias la habitación o te quedas por una semana sin ver la televisión-lo amenazo su padre

-grrrrrr…de acuerdo-dijo Greg finalmente, y empezó a levantar los juguetes del piso

-buen niño, así me gusta-dijo su padre sonriéndose y saliendo de la habitación

Cuando por fin termino de ordenar su terriblemente desordenada habitación, era muy tarde. Ya casi las 22 horas (pm) de la noche. Así que ceno junto a sus padres y se fue a dormir


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (Sin llegar a abuso). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

**Capítulo 3: Pequeño desobediente**

Era una noche nublada, un sábado.

Todo parecía tranquilo en la mansión de los Sanders.

Papá Olaf leía un libro, Nana Olaf tejía una manta para su nieto, Ángela lavaba los platos de la cena y Edward reparaba el horno de la cocina.

¿Y Greg? Pues nuestro protagonista, ese día quería ir a jugar al ajedrez con unos amigos suyos de la escuela. Y su padre le había dicho rotundamente que no porque esa semana él se había portado algo mal.

El pequeño se enojo tanto que cuando se descuidaron todos, se escapo de la casa.

Papá Olaf se dio cuenta enseguida. Y lo alcanzó a interceptar en la esquina de la calle de la mansión.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Piensas que te mandas solo, Gregory?!-le grito, enojado, mientras lo sostenía de la muñeca.

-Papá Olaf, suéltame. No es justo. Yo quiero ir a hacer algo divertido-se quejo Greg. Pero su abuelo no le hizo caso y lo comenzo a arrastrar a su casa de vuelta.

El niño comenzo a estornudar y toser en el camino. Así que apenas llego, Ángela le limpió la naricita y le encajo una cucharada de jarabe para la tos.

Nana Olaf le dio un baño a su nieto.

Edward estaba tan cansado que cuando termino de arreglar el problema de la cocina, se fue a dormir…dejándole la parte de disciplina a Papá Olaf.

-¡Papá Olaf, no!-grito Greg, gimoteando cuando este lo entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-sí, Gregory Arrick Sanders. Has logrado terminar con mi paciencia. Te voy a dar unos buenos azotes-dijo Papá Olaf, molesto pero intentando calmarse.

-no quiero-chillo el chiquitín, intentando alejarse de su abuelo.

-no te pregunte eso. Basta, Greg. Que estas nalgadas te las has ganado a pulso-dijo el anciano, dándole dos palmaditas sobre las manos para que Greg no se resistiera a que le bajara la ropa.

-¡NO! ¡Eres malo! ¡Estás enojado!-

-Greg, Papi Olaf no le pega a su nietito porque sea malo ni porque este enojado. Lo hace porque Greg fue un pequeño desobediente y merece un castigo-

-¡Déjame! Si me pegas, ya no te querré-intento manipularlo Greg.

-ya estuvo bien-dijo Papá Olaf, tumbándolo en sus piernas –esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti-

_***¡PLAFFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFFF!***_

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!-le gritaba Greg, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-no, usted señorito me ama. Y si no es para decirme algo lindo, mejor cierra esa linda boquita-dijo Papá Olaf, subiéndole los calzoncillos.

-malo-le dijo Greg, con cariño.

-te amo, mi pajarillo-le dijo su abuelo, sonriendo y meciéndolo en sus brazos.

-abuelito, ¿Me lees un cuento?-le pidió Greg, con una sonrisa angelical.

-claro, tesorito-le dijo Papá Olaf, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Le puso su pijama y Greg se metió de un saltito a la cama y abrazo a su perrito de peluche.

-¿Y también una canción de cuna?-le pidió, sonriente.

-claro, bebé-le dijo su abuelo, le seco las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso.

Le leyó su cuento favorito. Y cómo Greg seguía despierto, le canto una canción de cuna que había aprendido en Noruega.

Y finalmente, nuestro adorable aunque travieso protagonista quedo dormidito…


End file.
